Invisible Magic
by JilyIsMyOTP221B
Summary: The story of Lily and James, featuring the marauders and death eaters.
1. Preview!

**Okay - I'm not the best writer but I would like to write. Thank you for taking the time to look at my story!**

**Disclaimer - I am not the wonderful JK Rowling in case you haven't noticed! :(**

**This story is also on Wattpad!**

In the end it didn't matter. She could tell herself that she didn't love him one thousand times but in her heart it would never be true. She could tell him one million times and he'd never believe her.

That was the thing about James Potter, on the outside it didn't look like he felt anything when Lily rejected him time after time, he just shrugged it off but inside he died. You might be wondering why he persevered, he persevered because he loved her and all that kept him going was the hope that one day she would love him back.

**1968 - First Year: Lily**

As Professor McGonagall explained to the Evans family about the wizarding world she knew that Lily was different. Lily had done magic before without knowing its true meaning, it was rare that muggle borns did accidental magic before they came to Howarts.

"That explains EVERYTHING, the 'accidents' at school and in London that time when I could see the pub and you couldn't - that must've been the leaky cauldron! Mum, you've got to let me go to Hogwarts. Please, you'll see me in the summer holidays..." Lily laughed as her face lit up with joy.

She didn't have any trouble believing the news, which was also rare in muggle borns. McGonagall sometimes had to perform many spells before they would believe her.

"We'll think about it, but seeing as Lily has been struggling to choose a school, this one may be the perfect one for her. You'll recieve our reply within the week." Mrs Evans told the Professor as they said their goodbyes.

It was in fact later that very night that the letter confirming that Lily would be attending Hogwarts was sent after Mr Evans returned home and saw the look of delight on his daughters face. He couldn't let her be unhappy.

**1968 - First Year: James**

"Mum! It came! My Hogwarts letter!" James cried in delight as he carried the post into the kitchen.

"That's great honey." Mrs. Potter smiled as she looked at her only son.

"Hey, kid. I always knew you weren't a squib." Mr Potter joked as he flicked through the rest of the post.

James wasn't bothered about the education part of Hogwarts, he would finally get a chance to make friends, living in the country meant he'd never really interacted with other wizards and witches. He was a lot of trouble at home so his parents kept him occupied with Quidditch, another thing he couldn't wait for at Hogwarts - he was determined to get on the Quidditch team.

"You might even find yourself a girlfriend, kid." Mr Potter told him.

"It's not funny. I will get a girlfriend and I'll ask her to marry me, she'll say yes and we'll have six children." James told his parents, who both smiled and shook their heads.

"Who'd want to marry you?" Mr Potter laughed as James jumped of his seat and chased Mr Potter into the garden for a game of Quidditch.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short but it's only a preview really. The next bit will be up on the 20th of June if all goes to plan. This hasn't been beta'd but if you'd like the chance to become my beta please get in touch. Email me at jilyismyotp **

**Thanks again,**

**JilyIIsMyOTP221B**


	2. The One Where They All Meet

Coming on the 20th June!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling, and all of these characters belong to her. I also didn't draw the cover so all credit goes to the artist. Thank you.

1968 - First Year

- Lily -

Mrs. Evans looked at the Hogwarts letter with a worried expression. How was she to pay for all this? Where could she purchase these things? She didn't know anywhere she could buy a cauldron.

"Mum, I really need to buy all that school stuff. There's only a week till I go!" Lily told her mum from the living room where she was watching TV.

"But how?" She questioned, getting frustrated. These things kept on getting weirder and weirder; a wand? "Lily honey, where are we going to buy this?" Mrs Evans asked as she too walked into the living room to sit with her daughter.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to a pub, the pub I saw last time in London that no-one else could see and you took me to get my eyes tested, remember? Take me there and give me some money, come back at the end of the day to pick me up."Lily reminded her Mum. She had planned it all the night before.

"We'll have to go today then, whilst Petunia and your father are shopping for Tuney's new school uniform."

They agreed.

- James -

"MUM!" James screamed up the stairs.

"What is it now honey?" She asked.

"You promised you'd take me to Diagon Alley while Dad's at work!" He smiled up at his Mum who was now standing on the landing.

"Yes, yes. Now go and eat while I get dressed. Please." She replied.

- Lily -

"STOP! Here we are Mum. Thanks for the lift." Lily smiled, climbing out of the car.

"Not so fast, are you going to be okay? Have you got-" Mrs Evans stopped mid-sentence seeing that Lily had slammed the door and entered the pub.

Lily had never seen anything like 'The Leaky Cauldron' before. Sure, she'd been in dirty buildings but never quite like this one. There were spiderwebs with bodies the size of golf balls, the drinks were strange; she'd never heard of butterbeer or firewhiskey. But, for Lily, the prices were the strangest thing, what were knuts and sickles? She stood there pondering the question until the bartender walked over to her.

"You a firstyear?" He asked.

Lily didn't really know if she was or not, or what he was even talking about. But she nodded anyway in the hope that he would help her in some way.

"Come wi' me please." He told her, and started heading towards a door.

Lily knew that it probably wasn't sensible to follow him, but it was the only help she was going to get. Outside the door there was a brick wall, the man took out his wand and tapped three bricks. The wall began to unravel and open into a street.

This street wasn't just any street; this was Diagon Alley. There was shops selling things she'd never even imagined; robes, potions ingredients and wands.

"Thank you sir." Lily smiled, she didn't know how to say goodbye properly so she curtsied for good measure.

The man raised his eyebrows and muttered something that sounded like; "Not another Muggleborn..."

- James -

As was normal in Diagon Alley, there was a small group of boys crowding around the window of the Quidditch supplies shop. Many weren't old enough to have a broom to take to Hogwarts, but some just couldn't afford it. James was in the first section as the Potters were very well off.

"Did you know that the Cleansweep 7 is ten times faster than the first Cleansweep?" A dark haired boy next to him asked.

"Yeah, I heard it is fifty times faster than the first broom." James replied, smiling.

The boy held out his hand.

"Sirius Black."

James shook the boy's hand. They were only eleven but James understood that certain families had certain reputations. The members of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black weren't exactly treasured for their kindness or good nature.

"James Potter." James replied. The boy beamed back at him.

"Oh, yeah. And this is my favourite cousin Alice Prewett." Sirius pointed to the girl beside him.

James' eyebrows raised. Was it normal to have favourite cousins? Alice must have detected his surprise because she chuckled and told him.

"I'm the only other one who's not evil." She said it in a joking way, but James knew that it was probably true.

"Do you wanna get school supplies with us?" Sirius offered.

"My Mum's already gone to get mine, but why don't we meet up in Florean's Ice Creams or something." James offered.

Once they'd agreed on a time Alice and Sirius set off, leaving James standing alone on the street. He looked around to see if he could see his Mum with his school things. He would need to go with her to choose his wand.

He couldn't see Mrs. Potter anywhere but his eyes did fall upon a girl who looked about his age, standing near the entrance to the street. Her eyes were full of tears but she looked like she was trying to hold herself together.

- Lily -

It only dawned on Lily now that her Mum had given her Muggle money, so she wouldn't be able to buy anything with this. And she wasn't being picked up till five. She wouldn't even-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a boy came towards her.

- James -

James wasn't a shy person, so he found walking over to a random stranger in the street quite normal. He liked attention and it WAS the only way to make friends.

However, one thing he hadn't anticipated was that she would be an extremely pretty stranger, and it made him stop in his tracks.

It was only when he saw a tear slip down her cheek that he told himself to pull himself together and stop being such a whimp.

"Err, you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah." Lily straightened her back and wiped away the single tear.

James raised an eyebrow in a knowing way.

- Lily -

Lily took another look at the boy. Judging by the way he was dressed, she guessed he was a wizard. And an arrogant one too. What kind of person walks up to someone in the street and asks them if they're 'Okay?' in that sort of tone Lily wondered.

Still, he was the only help she was going to get.

"Umm, Is there like, a, a bank here?" She asked shyly.

The boy grinned. He wasn't expecting her to respond at all by the look of slight surprise when she first opened her mouth.

"Here in the wizarding world we have better than - I quote - 'like a bank', we have ACTUAL banks!" He responded skipping off down the street towards a large white building.

Lily followed hoping he'd take her to the bank. This boy was extremely hyper and confident unlike Lily and Lily wasn't really sure if she liked him or not.

"What ARE you wearing?" He stopped and teased. She was the only person in the street not wearing robes.

Lily looked down at herself. She was wearing perfectly normal clothes, thanks very much. She did not like this boy, not one bit, she told herself firmly.

- James -

Who was this girl? Maybe she was muggleborn? James asked himself.

She didn't have a key for the bank, so he'd had to help her set up an account. AND he'd had to help her do ALL of her shopping because she had no idea how to use money.

But still. She was nice, and needed his help. Kind of like a damsel in distress - he thought.

They went along to the ice cream parlour together to meet Sirius and Alice.

- Lily -

The ice cream place was the most magical place she'd ever been. She'd stood for a good ten minutes at the counter staring at all the flavours before James told her his favourite, and despite not liking him she thought it was a nice ice cream; It tasted like parma violets. She'd even go as far to say the best she'd ever had.

She didn't much like Sirius but he seemed like he meant well. He asked her polite questions and smiled broadly when Lily told him she was muggleborn. For some reason this seemed to please him. She could see why he and James got along so well. They were talking about some sport and Lily was left alone with Alice.

**Next chapter comes on the 11th of July and this time it'll be a full one. Reviews are appreciated! Love ooooo!**

**Jily**


	3. The One Where They Nearly Miss The Train

**SOOOO, this is late! Sorry guys, all my fault...**

**I'd like to thank my beta who hasn't complained at all about my disorganised-ness. (Or my lack of grammar and small knowing of the right words to use!)**

**The next chapter could be updated between tomorrow and the end of the month so y'know don't hold your breath!**

1968 - First Year

-Lily-

Lily and Alice sat next to each other in the ice cream shop, in a very awkward silence as James and Sirius talked animatedly to each other about Quidditch.

"Which house would you like to be in?" Lily asked trying to start a conversation which would help her learn more about her new school. Lily looked at Alice, she had shoulder length light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, her nose was ski jump shaped and dotted with freckles. She had quite a quiet demeanor, though Lily felt extremely intimidated.

"I'm not certain, I'd like to be in Gryffindor but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Most of my family are Ravenclaw but I've heard that Gryffindor is the house for the brave and that's important to me, all the best people are brave, that's what it takes to become a hero, or even just a good friend. What about you?" Alice replied.

"I think I'd be happy in any of the houses. All of the qualities are important to me. To get what you want you have to be ambitious, brave, patient and wise." Lily told her, trying not to sound too stuck up.

They both finished their ice creams in comfortable silence before looking up at the boys who were still talking.

-James-

James had noticed Lilys eyes on him straight away and he turned away from Sirius.

"You're muggleborn right? You really don't know anything about the wizarding world?" James asked curiously. He couldn't imagine living without Quidditch and magic.

"Ummmm, yeah. I only know what Professor McGonagall told me, the qualities of each house and I've tried to work out how your money works but it's sooo illogical."

"Do you know about the train?" Sirius said, drawing his eyes away from his ice cream and looking at her.

"Train? Oh the train to school. I have my ticket here. What do I need to know? We have trains in the muggle world too, you know." Lily smirked.

"Oh, okay then. You'll be just fine." Sirius grinned mischievously.

Alice shook her head at Sirius, she didn't want Lily to get into trouble at Kings Cross. "Maybe it'd be best if we met her at Kings Cross, help her onto the platform and such."

"Okay." James replied enthusiastically smiling at the girls.

James didn't really know what to think of the three people sitting in front of him; he'd never really had much contact with witches and wizards his age.

He thought of them as friends already even though they'd only met that day, he hoped that they'd all be in the same house and maybe that the other people at Hogwarts would be as nice as they were, he felt that he and Sirius got on well. And he felt some sort of connection with Lily.

- Lily -

Lily had arrived at Kings Cross ten minutes earlier than they'd all agreed to meet. She sat down at the small station cafe and ordered a cold drink, sitting at a bar stool looking out into the station she spotted James who waved to her and came and took the seat next to her.

"Where're your parents?" James asked looking around the crowded cafe, after all what kind of parent leaves their daughter alone at Kings Cross?

"Oh, Tuney has an audition for an arts school and they agreed to take her along, I got the bus here; it really wasn't very far." She smiled slightly to reassure James.

"Have you done any magic yet?"

"Only accidentally, once I controlled the wind to make Tuney fall over after she had pushed me over at school." Lily laughed.

"Really? I haven't tried any spells yet either. Can you fly?" James questioned.

"FLY? You can fly? You're telling me witches and wizards can fly? Like do you flap your arms or are on a broom?" Lily stared at him in misbelief.

"On a broom, and I'm guessing the answer to my question is no then. I'll teach you some day if you like." He chuckled.

Lily turned as she heard shouts of her name on the train station platform, there were Alice and Sirius running toward them, red faced and their hair messy. She looked at her watch and saw the time.

"James! We only have five minutes to get onto the train. Come on!" They both jumped up and all four children ran with their trolleys toward platforms nine and ten.

As Sirius and Alice were ahead they stopped at the entrance to the platform and waited for James and Lily to catch up.

"You've got to go through here. James and I will go first. Just hurry." Sirius told them.

Lily watched gobsmacked as James and Sirius disappeared through a seemingly solid brick wall.

"Come on Lily!" Alice started towards the wall and she too just vanished. Lily made up her mind that she would have to get onto the platform somehow.

She shut her eyes and ran at the wall, preparing for impact. But instead she found herself on a crowded platform; full of adults chatting and waving at their children as the last few got onto the train, James and Sirius were at the train doors helping Alice get her bag onto the train.

Lily ran over to them, they helped her with her bag and pulled her up just in time.

They walked along to the compartments and saw one with only three boys of about their age inside.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" James asked politely.

Two of them shook their heads, one didn't even look up from his book when Alice sat beside him.

The conversation was exciting and loud between James and Sirius, talk of magic and flying, professors and potions, the girls were included at some points. They learnt that the names of the three boys were: Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin.

This day on the train would, a little way down the road, be a very important occasion for all of the first years in the carriage. It was the day the marauders met.

- James -

In the carriage on the way to Hogwarts James felt happy, not that he'd felt upset at home, just lonely with only his parents for company. He couldn't wait to start learning. True, he was nervous about the sorting, but he had good friends already, he trusted they'd stick together.

But most of all James was excited, he couldn't wait to help Lily learn to fly, he questioned why this meant so much to him as he looked up into her green eyes and felt his stomach lurch as she smiled, he grinned back and started a debate between them all about the sorting.


End file.
